A Mirror Image - Revamped
by thenewkarterthirteen
Summary: Ed is sent on a mission to infiltrate Ouran Academy! Watch as the Ouran Host Club bother the living heck out of Ed. Ed also has a OC twin sister? Meet Everly Elric! I hope you read and enjoy :) I DO NOT OWN FMA OR OHSHC! This is being revamped from my old account. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

{Introducing Everly. She is my improved Sam. I hope you like it.}

Edward woke up, the sun beaming in. It was another peaceful day in Amestris. He woke up in a Central hotel to see his little brother, Alphonse, encased in metal, sitting in the corner. Al's armour reflected the sun as Ed gazed at him. Also, next to him in his bed was his twin sister, Everly. Her caramel hair covered her closed azure eyes. Even though they were born 20 minutes apart, they looked very different from each other. Ed inherited their father's blonde hair and golden eyes while Everly inherited their mother's chestnut hair and crystal blue eyes.

Everly was still asleep, hugging Ed's automail arm. After the 'incident', she suffered from insomnia and can only sleep when Ed was right next to her. He brushed the hair out of her calm face. When she slept, he had to admit, was when she looked her calmest. Her eyes slowly started to open. He grinned as she sleepily sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Ed's response was a bitchface. Everly seemed to be not in the mood to be teased by her brother. She was never a morning person to begin with and to add, she was up late reading a new book she got .

"I'm sorry. You must be talking about someone else." She said sarcastically. She turned and hid in the blankets. Ed sighed and sat up.

"Suit yourself. I'll just go make food without you while you are lazily laying in bed." Ed teased, walking out of the room. She sat up and glared at him.

"Fine. I'm up, jerk." Ed smirked in victory. Al went and got Everly her wheelchair. During the 'incident', Ed lost his right arm and left leg, Al lost his whole body and for Everly... Her left eye was missing from the socket and she became paralyzed in her legs. She had to keep them, but it started becoming hard. Using crutches wouldn't be helpful and they couldn't amputate it. She then started using a wheelchair to get around.

"Thanks, Al." He helped her into her wheelchair. Ed watched her as she wheeled her way to their closet. She changed (with Ed's help) into a red t-shirt with a long sleeved black shirt underneath, a pair of cargo shorts and a pair of slippers. Her hair was put into a side braid and her eye was bandaged.

"So, what's today's agenda?" Ed got dressed, too, putting on his regular black shirt, black jacket, leather pants, white gloves and his classic red jacket.

"The colonel called while you two were asleep. He said he has an important mission for you, brother." Ed sat on the bed as Everly braided his hair, coffee in hand.

"Did he say a time to meet him?"

"Yeah... he said nine." Ed glanced at the clock and spit out his coffee.

"IT'S ELEVEN! The colonel's gonna have my ass!" He was in such a hurry, he picked up Everly out of her wheelchair, bridal style and ran out the door. Al followed with a sigh, wheeling her wheelchair after them. Ed and Everly finally made it to Central Command at about eleven thirty, mostly because Ed almost dropped Everly a couple of times. He kicked down Mustang's door, as usual, and ran in, Everly holding onto his shirt for dear life.

"So, you finally made it, Fullmetal." Mustang was sitting at his desk, piles of papers surrounding his desk.

"Well, if you didn't notice my dear sister is paralyzed! How fast do you think she is able to go?!" Everly sweatdropped. He used the 'dear sister' excuse. He also always seemed to lose his temper rather quickly with Mustang, especially when it had something to do with Everly. Everly rolled her eyes while Ed was using her legs as an excuse.

"I know, but it doesn't take about three hours to walk from your hotel to here." Mustang smirked.

"And why are you carrying her? Doesn't she have a wheelchair?" Ed realised that he left Al and her wheelchair back in the hotel room.

" _Shit move…"_ He thought as he facepalmed and set down Everly in one of Mustang's chairs. Alphonse finally came in.

"Al! Can you run home and grab Everly's wheelchair? I, uh, completely forgot them." Al sighed, wheeling in the room. Ed let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Al." Ed moved the wheelchair next to Everly and sat down.

"So, what's this 'super important' mission that you need me for?"

"Actually, I need you _and_ Everly." Sam's eyes grew a bit.

"M-Me?! What can someone who can't even stand on her own two feet do for the military?"

"It's undercover work. Very far out east lies a country called Japan. It has no idea about alchemy and automail and such. I was told that there have been murders occurring there frequently. The cause of death..." He stopped, sinking in a deep breath. "... is their brains exploding from the inside out. Sound familiar?"

" _Scar... a murderer who's method is easy to identify. He almost killed us. Made us three go to the hospital, destroyed my arm, blown Al to bits and even worse... Sam got stabbed in the stomach. He WILL pay for hurting my family."_ Ed thought as he clenched his fist.

"Anyway, the killings range from the ages 14-18, all of them students at a school called 'Ouran Academy'. Your job is to infiltrate the school and protect the students. If you find out it is Scar, you are to report to me. You will be assigned two soldiers as fake parents to come with you. The Fuhrer picked out two working operatives." He pulled out a slip of paper out a nearby envelope.

"Those two are Hawkeye and... ME?!"


	2. Chapter 2

{Going to update everyday at most, once a week at least.}

 _"Those two are Hawkeye and... ME?!"_

The room fell into silence for a couple of seconds before Everly started chuckling. Soon, it was her and Al, but instead of chuckling it turned into a full on laugh the almost made them fall to the floor. Ed's eyes darted at them, then at Mustang.

"What makes you think I'm going to live with you?!" He stood up, yelling. He was about to crack.

"It was the Fuhrer's choice, not mine." He sighed.

"We leave tomorrow at dawn. Don't be late... again..." Everly finally stopped laughing and questions started pouring out

"How long are we going to be gone?" He sighed, looking at Al.

"From about 6 months to a year." Everly looked down at the floor.

"Is Al coming?" His eye looked away from Everly.

"No. I'm sorry. He could jeopardize the mission if he came because of his armour. You are allowed call him, though." Everly was now a bit happier than before. After Mustang dismissed them from his office, they went to lunch. After Ed ate almost half the restaurant, they went back to the hotel. Everly hadn't said a single word the entire time and she didn't eat any of the food she ordered. She just sat with them, gazing out the window. Ed started to get worried.

"Hey, you okay?" He finally said. She snapped out of thought and gave a fake grin.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry. I think that might be the reason you're so short. All of your energy goes into your worrying instead of growing." Ed's face turned red and steam started to blow out of his ears.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SPECK THAT BARELY BE SEEN BY A MAGNIFY GLASS, YOU CRIPPLE?!" Everly gritted her teeth.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DISABLE?! I AM ABLE ENOUGH TO BREAK YOUR NOSE, YOU MIDGET!" They then had, as Al called it, 'a sibling screaming match'. Even though they seem different, they are actually very much alike. Ed's 'trigger' words were small, short, tiny, midget, etc. While for Sam, it's cripple, handicap, disable, physically challenged, etc. They both had short tempers when those words were said. Al finally split the two up, reminding them that they needed to pack. The rest of the night was very uneventful. Ed then woke up to find Sam had gotten up before him. She was looking out the window, watching the sun rise. Dark circles were starting to form under her eyes from the lack of sleep.

"Hey, how long have you been up?" She smiled weakly, turning to Ed.

"I don't know... since one?" Ed's eyes grew a bit before grinning on of his famous grins.

"Typical Evey..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She defended. He started to get dressed.

"You almost never sleep and when you do, it's when you run out of energy and pass out."

"Really? Says the guy who used to wet himself every night and ask me to crawl into bed with him." He glared at her, helping her get dressed. Her hair tied into a messy bun. They grabbed their already packed bags and started to head out the door.

"We'll call you every night and give you lots of details. Love ya, Al!" Everly hugged Al, to the best of her ability. Ed then pushed her away and they left out the door. They finally made it to the train station to notice Mustang and Riza standing with their suitcases.

"Hey!" Everly called out. Mustang looked up while Riza waved.

"Ah, Fullmetal, you're actually on time." Ed glared at Mustang.

"Yeah I am. When is our train supposed to come?" Riza took Everly's bag from Ed and answered something surprising.

"We are still waiting for someone." Ed and Everly were confused. They replied in unison.

"Who?" Soon enough, a large shadow appeared behind Sam and Ed. Two large arms wrapped around them, pulling them into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, dear Elric twins! How great it is to see you!" At that moment, they knew who it was...

"Major... Armstrong?"


End file.
